Bluedragon joins Deathnote
by XneverforgetX
Summary: The story of a man named Bluedragon roaming across diffirent worlds seeking his lost father leads him to Deathnote where he makes friends with the detective L.Now trying to stop the evil Kira from taking another thing dear to him,he will risk himself again!Rated m for a possible Lemon P.Enjoy


this is my first story on Fanfiction so please send me feedbacks and what i have this anime character of mine who will be in every story i write his name be Bluedragon!(weird i know but still awsome =O)

*disclaimer*I DO NOT OWN

There he was at the same table .Watching news reports of criminals.

Bluedragon,who was working on the Kira case,studied the man known as Light best friend L sat across from him his knees tucked to his chest.

"How can you suspect its him,"Bluedragon asked"All he does is watch the news twenty-four seven."

L picked up a pice of choclate and nibbled on it thoughtfuly.

"I don't know, theres just something about him that doesnt feel right," L simply shook his head."Most people don't think you have feelings," he said "but I guess if I can love,anything is possible."

L looked at Bluedragon with those panda-like eyes.

"When did you turn gay?"

"what the hell kinda question is that!"

"Theres just a 7% chance that your gay," L teased,a rare smile forming on his face.

Bluedragon snatched the plate of candy away from L."No candy for you,"Bluedragon said as he popped a choclate strawberry in his mouth.

"give it back," L wined

"So childish," teased Bluedragon as L attempted to reclaim his stolen sweets"Shit he's coming this way!"

Bluedragon slapped L's hand away receiving a small yelp from was upon them in seconds

"Hi,I kinda notice you guys staring at me and i wanted to know if theres a problem,"he said with a light friendly tone.

L, who was still staring at the plate of candy said " My friend here seems to be lonely and needs another person to be friends with."

Bluedragon not liking this kind of diversion,pulled out a ruler from his pocket and gently placed it on the table.

"Ignore my absurd friend here,we're working a case and we're examining all the locals,"Bluedragon said" Now if you'll excuse us we have urgent business to attend to."

L and Bluedragon got up and walked out of the restauruant leaving Light staring dumbfounded them as they walked out.

As they walked out into the parking lot they began to look for Watari.L suddenly pointed toward a car coming there way.

"Shit" BLuedragon groaned as his "lover" Serena stepped out of the passanger seat."Come on boys,"she called.

L patted Bluedragon on the back and walked in his usual hunched simply sighed and walked after him.

Watari greeted him in his usual way as he stepped into the Fiat 500."Nice car,"Bluedragon complemented"Now we need to discuss what we just witnessed."

Watari pressed a button and a sound proof window slid over the gap in the seats leaving them free to speak what they wanted to."You think he knows,"L asked.

"Not a doubt in my mind,"Bluedragon replied"But how can we get him to reveal himself as Kira?"While L sat and thought Bluedragon reached over and pressed what seemed to be a hidden button.A row of plasma screens came down from hidden points of the Fiat 500.

Servailance cameras of the city showing everthing that was looked at L.L looked at Bluedragon.L's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Bluedragons ear with an extreme grip."AH,What the hell are you doing,"Bluedragon yelped as L pulled harder

Thats when he let go and said "I got it!We invite him into the task force and work the Kira case with him."Bluedragon cupped his throbbing ear."Yeah,theres no way in hell im going to work with that bastard,"Bluedragon replied"One of brothers went to school with him said he was the smuggest one there."

"Well I dont see you making ideas,"L said

"Fine lets invite him,but im not doing anything with him unless i have to,"

And with that there plan was little did they know Kira had plans for them as well.

End to chapter one. I hopes you liked it please review and what shall be a second chapter sometime soon sorry if it was short but its my first next one will be alot longer =D thanks for reading


End file.
